1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an SOFC (solid oxide electrolyte fuel cell) and, more specifically, to an SOFC which can be used as a cell for water electrolysis, CO.sub.2 electrolysis and other electrolyses, as well as for power generation.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present inventors have proposed a structure in which an oxygen electrode layer and a fuel electrode layer are jointed to the respective faces of a solid oxide electrolyte layer to constitute a 3-layered power generation member and the power generation member is formed with a number of dimples on both sides thereof, in Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Application No. Hei. 4-8259 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. Hei. 6-215778 both entitled "Solid Oxide Electrolyte Fuel Cell". The former simply proposes the provision of the dimples, and the latter is directed to optimization of electrical connection between the dimples and interconnectors.